Reck
|image = |Shipped Characters = Robbie Shapiro and Beck Oliver |Length of Relationship = N/A |Status = Close Friends |Rivals = Bade Cabbie Tribbie Rodré Bori Bat Bendré Rade Rebbie Brina Rinjin Rori }} Reck is the pairing of 'Robbie Shapiro' and 'Beck Oliver' ('R'/obbie and B/'eck'). On FanFiction.net, the pairing is often known as '''Rock' (Ro/bbie and Be/'ck'). Robbie and Beck seem to be very good friends and are nice to each other. Robbie often turns to Beck for help, and Beck tries to help when he can. Robbie also looks up to Beck's level of "attractiveness." Unlike some of the other characters, Beck is usually nice to Robbie; they show mutual respect, and Robbie seems to look up to Beck. Robbie doesn't seem to feel uncomfortable around Beck like he often does around everyone else. See Avatt for the real-life pairing of Avan Jogia and Matt Bennett, the actors who portray Beck and Robbie. Reck Facts/Trivia *They can both play the guitar. *They have kissed every main female character. *Both of them deal with mean people (Beck is dating Jade and Robbie carries around Rex). *They both admit to be doing yoga (possibly together). *Both have dark hair and brown eyes. *Both have been told they look like a famous person. Beck has been compared to Elvis Presley and Robbie has been compared to Andy Samberg. *Both of them have had sleeping problems (Robbie had too many nightmares in Beck's Big Break, and Beck was being awoken too often in A Christmas Tori). This led to both of them passing out during class, albeit at different times. *Both have caught one another when punched; Robbie catches Beck when André punches Beck in Car, Rain & Fire, and Beck catches Robbie when Cat punches Robbie in April Fools' Blank. Reck Moments Season 1: 'The Bird Scene' *Rex (probably Robbie) liked Beck's joke to André about a pretty skirt and lip gloss. *Beck tries to tell Robbie what André was talking about. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Robbie wears a Canadian sweater, and Beck is from Canada (which was confirmed in Beggin' On Your Knees), implying Robbie likes things from Canada. *Robbie is the only one who does not get involved in helping Beck and Jade get back together (André sat with Jade at lunch), wich could possibly means he doen't like Beck and Jade's realtionship. 'Tori the Zombie' *In the play, Beck's character works for Robbie's, and Robbie's character is frustrated with Beck's for putting his luggage down roughly. *Both Robbie and Beck's characters are in love with Tori's character. *Robbie and Beck's characters are enemies in the play, but do not let any aspects of their characters affect their actual friendship. *They both look at the audience together before the play. *The writer of the play compliments Robbie and Beck for how their characters were able to get past Tori's hideous zombie mask and love her on a deeper level. 'Robarazzi' *Beck tells Robbie that the poisonous snow from the snow machine is not real. *When André asks why Robbie was upset, Beck finishes "This time?" meaning Beck knows that Robbie had other problems before. *Beck didn't tell Robbie that the snow was poisonous when Jade tried to make Robbie eat the snow. *When Robbie asks if his blog on TheSlap is boring, Beck (and the others) pretend that there is a "guy" somewhere, probably because he didn't want to upset Robbie by saying his blog is boring. *Robbie says, "Is it splits-ville for Beck and Jade?" This is probably a sign of jealousy. *Beck didn't seem too angry when he first heard Robbie say this; he actually grinned about it. *Jade was angry about Robbie's idea of Beck and her splitting up, but Beck says "Well..." to Jade. *Beck, along with André, were seen running out of the locker room with Robbie's clothes. Also, both of them laugh about it. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Robbie freaks out about the fan dying, Beck tries to help him accept that the fan is dead. *When Robbie drinks all of the water out of the cap, he starts to freak out and cry and Beck pats him comfortingly. *Beck didn't even seem angry with Robbie when he drank all the water before he even got his turn. *After the fan died and Robbie was lying on the couch, Beck pats Robbie's back and head in an attempt to calm him down. *When Robbie wanted to drink the dirty fish water, everyone else thought it was a bad idea, except for Beck, who instead says, "It's his call." *Robbie gets comfortable on Beck's couch. *Beck laughs at Rex's (probably Robbie's) comment about Jade being cold-blooded. *Both of them get nearly shirtless once it gets hotter in the RV. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky ' *Beck was not very annoyed at Robbie when he joins the chat. *Beck tells Robbie that he and Rex should figure something out. *Beck says, "Aw, come on", when LilStephanie21 is Robbie. *Beck asks, "What happened to Robbie?" when Tori deletes him from the chat. 'Beck's Big Break' *Beck said that the costume designer was adorable, and said that the designer was a guy, meaning Beck could be attracted to guys. *The main plot focuses on Beck, and the subplot focuses on Robbie. *Both of them go through their own problems in this episode. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Robbie lets Beck hold Rex, and on TheSlap, André mentioned that he never lets anyone hold Rex unless he really likes them. This proves that he trusts Beck and that they are great friends. *When a ping pong ball hits Robbie in the privates, Beck covers up Rex's eyes, as if he didn't want him to see. *Also, when Beck covers Rex's eyes, he looked terrified at Robbie getting hurt. *While playing the Twister game, Beck gives Robbie a high-five. *Robbie and Beck have known each other for at least two years, as seen in the flashback. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *At the hospital, Robbie and Beck's beds are next to each other. *Robbie encourages Beck and Jade to smooth their feet, both as himself and through Rex. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck claps loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. *When André and Beck realize that Trina is choking Robbie, they try to help him. *Beck and André massage Trina's gums and let Robbie try to reach Tori on the phone instead of forcing him to deal with the older Vega sister (like they did earlier in the episode). *During Sikowitz's performance at Karaoke Dokie, Robbie and Beck were very close together. 'Rex Dies' *Beck tries to hide Rex from Robbie because he doesn't want Robbie to see Rex destroyed. *Beck offers to drive Tori and Rex to the hospital for Robbie. *Beck agrees with Jade that Robbie should give up Rex and become normal. *Before Beck leaves, he pats Robbie on the back to comfort him. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck is the only one who didn't react violently on Robbie's "Broken Glass" song. *Robbie finishes the sentence for Beck and sits beside him after Trina left. 'Wok Star' *Robbie (and Rex) helps Beck to find Jade. *Before Robbie and Beck leave the janitor's closet, Tori asks them both for $3,000 for Jade's play. They both just walk away. *Beck tells Robbie that he shouldn't tell many people about his male makeup. *Beck and Robbie are at the restaurant together, to keep Mrs. Lee from going to Jade's play. *Robbie and Beck sit close together at the restaurant. *Robbie and Beck pretend to notice Trina as a fake celebrity. 'The Wood' *Robbie and Beck are hanging out together when Robbie tries to scare Trina and Tori. *Robbie shows his Astro Craft toy to Beck. *Beck is slightly smiling at Robbie while he plays with his Astro Craft. *When Robbie becomes upset about his Astro Craft toy being smacked by Tori, Beck pats his shoulder and says that he thinks the rebels won that one. *Beck stares at Robbie when he gets knocked out. *Robbie tells Beck that Trina poked him with a big fork. *Beck tells him to poke her back. *Beck then pats Robbie on the back. *Robbie apparently takes Beck's advice to stab Trina back. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Robbie and Beck sit together at the black box theatre. *Beck and Robbie, mostly Beck, worked on Robbie's car together. *When Beck helps Robbie open the hood of his car, Robbie was impressed and thought of it as teamwork. He tries to give Beck a high-five, but Beck only stares at Robbie. *Robbie told Beck, "Those jeans fit you great," meaning Robbie was looking at Beck's butt while he was working on the car. **Beck just looked at Robbie awkwardly, then seemed to brush off the situation as though he wasn't paticularly bothered. *When the girls said that Beck's pants fitted him great (like Robbie said), Beck gave no reaction at all. But when Robbie said Beck at least looked at him. *Beck tells the girls to spray Robbie with water again. *Beck seemed worried about Robbie not smiling. **Ironically, Beck practically encourages the girls to physically hurt Robbie (by spraying him with a powerful hose until he's on the ground screaming), yet as soon as he notices Robbie in emotional pain he helps him. *Beck asks Robbie why he's feeling sad and tells him to talk to "daddy." He also pats the spot next to him on the hood of the car. *Beck gives Robbie advice about girls and tells him that he'll get some cheerleaders for Robbie. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Robbie chooses Beck's character - a British man who is hard to understand and disregards other people's personal space. Season 2: 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *At Tori's performance, Robbie and Beck sit together (and then stand together later). *Robbie and Beck keep Ryder from leaving the stage while Tori sings. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *When Beck, dressed as Tori, was running away, Robbie said that "Tori" looked cute running away. It was actually Beck running, meaning Robbie called Beck cute. *Robbie seemed to be more interested in the dress Tori and Beck both wear when he sees Beck in it, though he thought it was Tori. *While the group was leaving the classroom, Beck patted Robbie on his shoulder. *When Robbie (through Rex) asks if the director's son provoked the monkeys, Beck laughs. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck told Robbie not to give kids free ice cream, meaning he is worried about Robbie getting hurt. *Beck rolls his eyes after Jade makes him let Robbie go give ice cream to little kids, probably because he didn't want that to happen. *Beck and Robbie stay at Tori's house while Tori, André, Jade, and Cat get Funky Nut Blast ice cream. *When Tori was about to attack Robbie, Beck held her back to protect Robbie. 'Locked Up!' *Robbie and Beck start the performance together. *Robbie and Beck work with the lights and sound while the rest of their friends perform. *Robbie holds onto Beck when he, Beck, and his friends are trying to save Tori. *Robbie is upset because he has to stay with the girls instead of the boys, probably a sign of jealousy that André and Beck are alone together. *Beck tells Robbie not to do the Vulcan sign. *Beck pats Robbie's back before they announce their friends' names. *Robbie and Beck were the hosts for the "All I Want Is Everything" performance. *Beck and Robbie were with Sikowitz to call Tori's parents, lawyers, and American ambassadors. 'Helen Back Again' *Robbie agrees with Beck that Tori should stay at Hollywood Arts and something should be worked out. *Robbie says "YEAH!!!!!!" when Beck says that everyone should tell Helen that Tori should stay, even though he had shown no opinion previously during the conversation. It is possible that he was only saying this because he wanted to show Beck that he agreed with him. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Robbie (as Kevin) thought that Trina (as an alien) was Canadian. Beck is Canadian too - Robbie might have had Beck on his mind, although this is unlikely since the line was probably already written into the play by Tori, not by Robbie. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Robbie sits next to Beck at the play. *During the play, after the actor mentions that it has been ten years Beck looks at Robbie, but when Robbie doesn't look back he turns to look at Jade. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Robbie shows Beck how to see out of the float. *Beck is close to Robbie when everybody freaks out. Season 3: 'A Christmas Tori' *Beck was Robbie's secret Santa. *Beck led a girl over to Robbie's locker, and he said, "You got me a girl?!" *Robbie was very happy and clapped when he saw his gift from Beck, and that he was Robbie's secret Santa. *Beck found a girl who bullied Robbie and asked them to talk things out. *Finding Christy was probably a difficult gift to give. *Beck gives Robbie $20 for coffee and scones. *Beck pets Robbie's hair after giving him the money. *When Beck corrects Robbie on how scones are pronounced, Robbie says, "Maybe in Canada," thinking that's just Beck's accent. *After Robbie leaves, Beck says, "Merry Christmas, Rob!" *Beck seems a little frustrated when Robbie complains about overpriced coffee, and criticizes how he pronounces 'scone', but still goes through with the gift. He also isn't jittery like earlier, meaning he was controlling his caffeine intake for Robbie; something he couldn't even do while around Jade. *Robbie and Beck were dancing together during the girls' performance. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Beck defends Robbie by telling the others to give Robbie a break when he has a petite and sensitive throat. *Beck and Robbie high-five when André has a run-dance. *Beck straightens Robbie's hair to make him look better. *Robbie asks Beck and André why they are being so nice to him; Beck says because he's letting them, then they start to laugh. *Robbie hugs Beck's waist while having his hair straightened, but Beck pushes Robbie's arms off. 'The Gorilla Club' *Robbie and Beck sit next to each other while playing poker. *After Cat says that she doesn't like how Robbie plays pirates, Robbie seems upset and looks at Beck (and Beck looks back at Robbie), as if for comfort. *When Robbie thinks he won, Beck reminds him that he didn't, and that they weren't playing canasta. *When Tori sneaks back into the gorilla cage, she distracts Beck by pointing in Robbie and André's direction and gasps, and Beck looks and worriedly asks what happened, possibly wondering if something happened to Robbie (or André). *Robbie looks sad when Jade makes fun of Beck's actor knowledge. 'The Worst Couple' *When Tori accidentally pulls Robbie's chair out from under him, Beck is the one who reacts the most. While the other stare in surprise Beck pulls his arm back and cringes in sympathy. *André mentions that Robbie cries when Beck and Jade fight. Rex said Robbie cried six times. *Beck and Robbie sit together in the audience while Sinjin hosts other couples. *While Beck and Jade fight, he says that he and Jade were the worst couple, while the others weren't real couples, and even says that one of them had Robbie. Beck was probably upset and/or jealous that Robbie was put off in a fake couple and got a better score than him and Jade. *It's also possible that Beck took this as a warning sign that, considering Robbie's track record with dating and being in a relationship, if he could do better than them in a couple's game show while Beck and Jade were losing to what made them a couple in the first place. *Robbie helps get Trina off of Beck so that he (Beck) can go after Jade, possibly so the two could work things out and stop fighting. *When Beck says, "Let's play some cards," he sits next to Robbie. 'André's Horrible Girl' *Robbie and Beck were standing next to one another when Tori was blowing a balloon with her nose. *Beck thought Robbie shouldn't have bet Tori of blowing a balloon with her nose. *To stay away from André's new girlfriend Hope, Beck says that he and Robbie have a "thing" at a "place." Robbie took it seriously and was excited, but Beck tells Robbie to shut up. *Even though it was supposed to be fake, such a thing to be said can be easily thought of as innuendo. *Robbie and Beck come to Cat and Jade to help them fix the window and guitar. This implies that they were possibly hanging out before Cat called Robbie. Maybe Beck felt bad for getting Robbie's hopes up by lying about having plans, and made it up to him. *Beck seems miffed that Jade was there, but doesn't stay mad with Robbie when he says he didn't know she'd be there. *When Jade says Robbie's pants were unzipped, Beck looks down at Robbie's crotch to check. 'Car, Rain & Fire' *Robbie ends up joining the "fight" that Beck and André were having over Trina. *When Robbie has flowers, André says that they better be for Beck rather than Trina. *When André is grabbing Robbie and strangling him Beck pushes André away and punches him. *Robbie catches Beck when André punches him. *When André , Beck, and Robbie fought, Beck and Robbie do not hurt each other. *When André throws Robbie to the ground and starts hitting him with the teapot, Beck screams "André, noooo!!!" *For the fake puppet show, Beck is the king and Robbie is the queen. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Robbie (and Cat) sing a song for Beck about how urine was spilled in his car. *At the end of the song, Robbie knows Beck won't be happy, but Robbie says that Beck is still good looking. *Beck doesn't mind about pee in his car because he liked Robbie's song. *When Robbie (and Cat) are singing on stage, Beck seems to be enjoying it and dances to Robbie's guitar playing. *Beck is amused, not grossed out, when Robbie wets himself in fear of Jade. *Oddly enough, both of them experience pee in this episode. *In a deleted scene when Rex ask Robbie "why is my leg damp" Beck laughs and smiles at Robbie. *Robbie was in the audience to watch the play, which had Beck in it. 'April Fools' Blank' *Beck catches Robbie when he gets punched. *When André points to Robbie for Cat to punch him, Beck ends up pointing too, but then puts his arm back down, possibly thinking that this shouldn't happen. *Beck runs up to Tori and Robbie (who were about to kiss) to tell them that the volcano "retired," also breaking up the kiss. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Robbie and Beck stand next to each other (along with Andre) when Cat gave them C-Batteries. *When Robbie says "coupon" normally, Beck tells him he likes to say it differently (possibly in a Canadian accent). *Beck gives Robbie an annoyed shrug when Robbie agreed to help pass out her batteries due to the possibility of getting a hug afterward. *Robbie and Beck dance next to each other in the Party Bus. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Robbie and Beck both enter Tori's house together at the same time, possibly because they came with each other. *They both bring gifts for her to cheer her up. *They possibly went together to get Tori the gifts. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Beck smiles and waves his finger along to Robbie's song for Tori. *They both (along with André) help protect Cat from Jade. 'The Blonde Squad' *Robbie was the wig master in Beck's movie. *Beck trusted Robbie with a big part in his movie. Season 4: 'Wanko's Warehouse' *Robbie and Beck sit together while locked in Wanko's. *Robbie and Beck both come from the hallways and see what Tori and Trina are talking about. *When Robbie tries to get walkie talkies, Beck tells him he can just call and text with cell phones, and can't text with walkie talkies, making Robbie feel bad. *Beck, along with André Harris, came back to save Robbie from the Triplet Twins. 'The Hambone King' *Beck takes off Robbie's jacket before he hambones against Gerald. *Beck seems very sympathetic towards robbie, uncharacteristically *Beck brings Robbie a watermelon after losing a hambone contest. *Beck knew that Robbie likes watermelons. *Robbie keeps the watermelon. 'Cell Block' *When Robbie asks everyone if they know how he usually keeps his phone in his shirt pocket Beck says, "I don't care." *When Robbie finds out that his cheese melted in his shirt pocket, Beck gives him a napkin and helps him clean it up. *Beck saves Robbie from trying to use his phone to keep from losing against the girls. 'The Bad Roomate' *Robbie and Beck were both looking at the Pear Maps. *When Cat said "Hi" to Robbie and Beck, they were too interested in their own conversation about PearMaps to even acknowledge her. *Robbie and Beck stood next to each other in the classroom. *They both helped Jade to take the picture of the internet. 'The Slap Fight' *Both of them try to get the most followers by looking hot. Other Programs: 'iParty with Victorious' *Robbie and Beck sang together in the mash-up. TheSlap.com Hints *Robbie says that he said that his page had free cookies but only said that because he wanted more fans. Beck asks Robbie about his plan B. *Robbie posts a picture of Beck and says "How DOES he fit in his jeans so well?" That means he has been looking at Beck's butt. *Robbie posts a picture' '''of him and Beck and says: "We're just two very attractive men sitting on the Rob-mobile. What lady could resist?" This shows Robbie thinks Beck is attractive. *Robbie posts a picture of Beck and says: "It's amazing how much Beck smiles when Jade's not around." This might suggest that Robbie is probably not a Bade shipper. *Robbie said that he can bench press a fifth of his body weight. Beck asks how much Robbie weighs, to which Robbie replies 140 pounds. *Both posted status updates about monkeys. *Robbie posted a picture of Beck, Jade, and Spencer after being in the jacuzzi, and was upset because no o ne told him about the jacuzzi, probably a sign of jealousy. *In Robbie's Broken Glass song (actually, the version on iCarly.com), one of Robbie's lines is "Beck is a cool guy," and in the video on iCarly.com, both of them were holding Cat. *In the music video of Make It Shine, Robbie, Beck, and André dance together in one scene, and Robbie and Beck slightly grab each other. *Beck tells Robbie that he looks like Andy Samberg. *Rex (probably Robbie) knows that Beck has no body fat. *When Tori says that Beck looks "hot, dog," Robbie gets mad and tells Tori that the puns have to stop, probably a sign of jealousy. *Tori thinks it's weird how Beck's statue is wanting to straighten his hair to look like Beck's hair, but then Tori says that she has a friend with a puppet (Robbie), meaning she shouldn't be judging. Tori probably thinks that Beck was being as weird as Robbie already is. *In Tori Takes Requests #2, Robbie and Beck both swing Cat around. Robbie slightly leans close to Beck. Beck agrees with Robbie that Tori looking like a hamburger is art. *Beck posted that thinks that it is wrong for guys to talk while side-by-side at urinals to which Robbie commented that he just wanted to know what Beck thought of his new pants. *In one of the photos for Terror On Cupcake Street, Tori says that Beck is taking a moment to braid Robbie's hair. *After Beck had a dress that looks like Tori's, Cat says that Robbie wanted his own dress in his size as well. *Robbie was happy that he got to hug Beck. His mood was "jolly." This is the post: **'Robbie: Beck just let me hug him. What a wonderful holiday moment! **'Beck: '''I told you not to put that as your status. *Robbie drives to the O.C. to pick up his grandmother from the airport. Beck tells him not to call it the O.C. This is the post: **'Robbie: Gotta drive to the O.C. to pick up my grandma from the airport! An hour drive just so she could save $20 on her flight! **'Beck:' Don't call it the O.C. **'Robbie:' But it makes me sound cool. **'Beck:' No it doesn't. *Robbie says that he wants to date someone who is the opposite of him, because Robbie likes the term "opposites attract." Some people think that Beck is the opposite of Robbie. *Robbie was very upset when Beck talked about his break up with Jade. Here are the posts: **'Beck:' Single. Yup. **'Robbie:' I think I'm going to cry. **'Beck:' Don't worry, man. It's gonna be okay. *Robbie was happy about Beck and him going to some thing at a place, and his mood was excited, but Beck tells him it was only a lie so they wouldn't hang out with Hope. Robbie, evidently, had put on his fancy shoes. *Robbie was upset about not getting to kiss Tori, so he blames the Beverly Hills volcano for it, not Beck telling the news. *When Beck saw Trina sticking her face in mayo, it reminded him of the time he and Robbie went to the LA Mayo Fest, meaning they both went somewhere in the past. Beck said that time was a chizzaster. *Robbie saw Beck put on a fedora, making people say that Beck looks like Johnny Depp. So Robbie tries it on (probably to look as good as Beck does), but Rex calls him Johnny Dork. *On the Cooking With Beck video, Beck gets attention from several girls, and then Robbie later comes in and gives Beck the same kind of attention when he sees him cooking. *In the Awkward School Pictures gallery, Beck writes "Okay, I had to post this picture Robbie because it's a first. It's the only time Robbie's ever looked cooler than the rest of us in our school pics." Episodes with a Reck main plot/subplot *'Wok Star' - Robbie and Beck help Jade to keep Mrs. Lee away from the opening night of her play. *'A Film by Dale Squires' - Beck assists Robbie with his broken car. *'André's Horrible Girl '- Robbie and Beck go help Cat and Jade fix the guitar. Fanfictions *The Reck Category on FanFiction.net *The Boy With The Puppet by amberpire *if love was a dance you'd have two left feet by seemslikeaporno *Inside Our Skin by seemslikeaporno *endeavor to freefall by seemslikeaporno *we only have so much time to waste by professor lazyass *my heart settles upon you by Kittygirl7878 *to the hell waters and back by charmed4eva112 *we could've had it all by let's.just.fly.away *in silence I can't sleep by Masquerading with Shadows *there's something I want to say so i'll be brave by seemslikeaporno *Y O U by amberpire *The Plan by CatfishSoup *Seasons by amberpire *Unspoken Apology by amberpire *your subtlety strangles me by seemslikeaporno *Happy Accident by Lessen The Life *Don't Ever Push Me Away by lovesrebellion *My Lover's Journal by loversrebellion *My Lover's Guilt by lovesrebellion *Something is Wrong with Robbie by OrangeZest100 *A Different Type Of Rock by Twiikee-Bunnie *Criminally Loved by loversrebellion *voices carry by Delilah Blue *Stickwitchu by madisonrox101 *End by madisonrox101 *Hatred by Feathers Fall Like Snow *Burn, Sequel to Hatred by Feathers Fall Like Snow *faithfully by Delilah Blue *oh you've got those moves by Camilla Monet *Ice Cream for Rock by xxparamonsterxx *had i known how to save a life by Laugh Like You Aren't Breaking ONLY *Friends, Guitar and The Sweet Coffee Kiss by Lessen the Life *Alphabet Soup by Feathers Fall Like Snow *Beckbot by Dilicious The DD *Egg Nog by loversrebellion *Court Rules by I'mWickedCrazyYeahI'mAllThat *Mixed Signals by ImmagoodFINDer *I'll Be Home by Feathers Fall Like Snow *Men's Room Etiquette by teddybaer *Keep Our Distance by loversrebellion *Ashes, Ashes by I Have My Reasons Why *I Just Want To Be Okay by Mousa Lisa *You Can't Remember, You Try To Move Your Feet by Female Darkish Cody *How To Get A Girl and How To Lose Her by imlaughingnow RECK FRIENDSHIP, BADE ROMANCE *I Don't Want to Be What I Am by PerfectingImperfections *the Gloomy Puppet Show by HeartsXshadow If you read one of these fan-fiction stories, please write a review telling the author what you thought and to let them know that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Gallery Category:Pairings